This invention relates generally to faceplate assemblies, and more particularly, to faceplate assemblies that include labels.
Faceplates are mounted to the exterior surfaces of walls and devices over one or more connectors and/or switches that are mounted behind the faceplates in the walls or devices. The faceplates may include ports that correspond to the connectors and/or switches mounted behind the faceplates. In the case of connectors, mating connectors may be inserted into the ports of the faceplates to mate with the connectors mounted behind the faceplates. The faceplates can be used to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance to the connectors and/or switches that are mounted to the walls or devices.
Some known faceplates include labels or indicia on the front surfaces of the faceplates. These labels or indicia may provide information about the connectors and/or switches that are mounted behind the faceplates and/or the mating connectors that are inserted through the faceplates to mate with the mounted connectors. For example, the labels or indicia may describe the particular connectors and/or switches that are mounted behind the faceplate, the data rate at which such connectors communicate information, and the like. In some faceplates, the labels or indicia are printed directly on the front surfaces of the faceplates. But, printing the labels or indicia on the faceplates may limit the use of the faceplates as the connectors mounted behind the faceplates may be changed. For example, the mounted connectors may be swapped out and replaced with different connectors, thereby rendering the labels printed on the faceplates incorrect.
Some other known faceplates include labels or indicia that may be periodically replaced. For example, the faceplates may include labels printed on cards that are inserted into the faceplate. The labels may be removed and replaced if the information printed on the labels is no longer accurate. These faceplates include label covers that are light transmissive elements placed in front of the labels. The labels are located between the label covers and the faceplates. The label covers may be fixed to the faceplate using, for example, screws and other fasteners. But, securing the label covers using screws or fasteners prevents a user from easily and quickly removing the label covers to replace the labels. In environments where the number of labels that need to be replaced or inserted into the faceplates is relatively large, unscrewing or unfastening a large number of screws or fasteners can be a time- and labor-intensive process. Some other label covers are removably coupled with the faceplates. For example, the label covers may be separated from the faceplates in order to replace or insert the labels. But, the label covers may be lost or damaged when removed or separated from the faceplates.
A need exists for faceplates having label covers that may be more easily opened to remove and/or insert labels behind the covers while preventing separation of the label covers from the faceplates.